


Don't Ask Me Why

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: This one's about Zel. Just read 'k? I don't wanna spoil the fun.





	Don't Ask Me Why

_Miracles of Miracles_

_Look what the night dragged in-_

 

        "What I said Zel, I meant it. It's too late," the red hired girl said looking out her window.

 

_It's a pocketful of misery_

_And trouble on the wind_

 

        "Lina, please. You can't be serious!" the chimera yelled, refusing to believe she no longer wanted him. If only he'd listened to her.

 

_You spoiled the best years_

_Of your life_

        He mentally kicked himself in the head for making such a wasteful mistake. Choosing his cure over her was the one thing he  _NEVER_  should have done.

 

_You took them all in vain_

        All along he'd known the only ones who could possibly cure him were Eris and Rezo and now both were dead. Even the koppii Eris had made. No where else on this world was there ever a cure. He would remain as he is until he died; if at all.

 

_Now you think you're forgiven_

_But you can't be born again_

 

        "Zel, I appreciate the help back there, but I just can't." She really did appreciate his help and it was good to see him again. But Lina couldn't let him think that because he helped her with a rather nasty mazoku meant they could pick up where the left off.

 

_And you say_

_Why?_

_You say why?_

_You say why?_

_Don't ask me why -_

 

        "Why, Lina?" Zelgadis asked, not daring to go near her for some strange reason. "It's Gourry isn't it?"

        "Zel-"

        "I understand. He is a good man. I'm happy for you."

 

_I don't love you anymore_

_I don't think I ever did_

        "NO!" she yelled, startling her stone skinned friend. "No. It's not Gourry." She searched for the right words to say. "I know this is hurting you, but I just can't love you back, Zel. It was just a silly crush like Martina's for Xellos."

        "That's not just it, is it. There's something else you're hiding from me." The chimera knew all too well that Lina was never good at hiding things.

 

_And if you ever had_

_Any kind of love for me_

_You kept it so well hid..._

        "Yeah. There is, but it'll hurt you too much. I don't want that."

        "Lina, whatever it is you want to say, just say it. It'll eat at you until you do anyway."

        "All right, you asked for it. Just don't get too angry, k?"

        "I won't," he said, finally approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

        "You were always so obsessed with finding a cure that you never paid any of us attention half the time. It was hard for me to know if you even got the hints I dropped. It was as if I was talking to Gourry or throwing myself at a stone wall."

        Zelgadis flinched at the biting words.

 

_Promises sweet promises_

_You kept them from your mind_

_Like all the lost forgotten things_

_You never seemed to find_

        But she was right. He was so bent on curing himself, that he practically forgot he was even capable of feeling until recently. It had been so long since he last remembered enjoying himself before meeting the fiery tempered Lina; before Rezo.

_Like all the disappointments_

_You displayed upon your shelf_

 

        He should have known the last lead would be a dud like all the others. But noooooooo! He had to be a stubborn, obsessive jerk and leave the one person who truly mattered to him behind, never knowing how he felt about her. He finally told her now, only to be the one who got turned down, rejected.

        "It's definitely not the way you look," the redhead said, chuckling and guessing at what he was thinking.

        "I already know that, Lina. You've told me over and over that my looks don't matter."

        "Damn right!" A soft laugh escaped her lips. He wanted to see her face. Why wouldn't she turn around.

        "Lina-"

 

_Now you've got no one to turn to_

_You've got no one but yourself_

 

        "You won't leave until I give you the real reason why, ne Zel?"

        "I need to know Lina. Why can't you love me back? You've said that anyone with enough sense would fall for me. So I know you don't care about how I look or that I may never find a cure."

        She finally turned around and he gasped as the moonlight shone on her face. Her eyes were slitted like a cat's. They definitely  _weren't_  like that three years ago when he left cure hunting.

        "That's why, Zel," she said seeing he noticed her eyes. "I'm already spoken for."

 

_And you say_

_Why..._

 

        "Not -" he couldn't bring himself to say the name.

        "Someone mention my name?" Xellos asked, phasing into the inn room. "No? Oh I could've sworn I heard someone calling me. Was that you, Li-chan?" The trickster priest placed a kiss on the petite girl's lips.

        "Why, Lina?" Zelgadis groaned, catching the purple haired mazoku's attention.

        "Oh! Hello Zel-chan, I didn't know you were back. Another dead end? Poor baby!"

        "Why, Lina?" he repeated, ignoring Xellos completely, making him pout.

        "Xellos was the only one who didn't leave me. Gourry left to marry Sylphiel two years ago, and Amelia got called back shortly after you left. No this isn't one of his sick jokes. He  _does_  care, Zel. Unlike someone else I know who kept leaving me and making me worry," she said slightly bitter, forgetting to curb her mazoku side.

        "Ooh good hit, love!" Xellos said gleefully at the hurt look on the chimera's face.

        "Oh, Lina I'm so sorry!" he said, allowing himself to cry fot the first time in years.

        "So am I, Zel," she said phasing out of the room with her mazoku lover.

        "Jya ne, Zel-chan! Sorry we can't stay to chat," Xellos' voice said from nowhere. "Juuou-sama's orders and all."

        "You can stay in the room if you want," came Lina's voice, "It's been paid for. Guess it wasn't meant to be."

        "No I guess it wasn't," he said to the empty room then he let out a heartbreaking sob and broke down crying onto the bed.

 

~owari~

 


End file.
